


Raising Chanyeol

by suikadesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Some angst, a newbie's pathetic attempt at romcom, some EXO members as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suikadesu/pseuds/suikadesu
Summary: Both of them didn't really have definite plans for their immediate future or just the future in general. (Un)Fortunately, Fate was bored.Also known as the Raising Helen/Sound of Music AU(?) I'm pretty sure no one has ever considered before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first 2 chapters in one sitting without sleep. Definitely un-betaed and raw. Please be nice please as this is my first EXO fic to publish. :) This first chapter's gets a little heavy though.

  _May 30th 2016_

Some people would say that the view from this window is one of the best in the city. Still, some would argue that spending as much money as he had in procuring this building would have been put to better use like refurbishing some of the older studios or replacing the old keyboards in the practice rooms. It’s mornings such as this that Chanyeol’s grateful he chose to ignore Yixing’s cost reports and stuck with his gut. An office with a great view and big windows help his creativity to flow, making his work less sloppy and his attitude less surly.

_You don’t need creativity to sign papers and go over contract agreements._ Yixing is his voice of reason, not just as his partner and right-hand man at work but also as his best friend.

 

The building wasn’t that high. He could still the recognize faces of the people coming in and out of the lobby with their coats whipped around by the autumn wind. He peered down at them, auburn hair peeking out from under a worn hoodie, his head against the glass window and an ear against phone. The sky looked gloomy. He hoped it would rain. At least he won’t have to water his balcony plants.

 

 _“The kids will be fine. I’ve already talked to Minseok. Mrs. Wu--”_ He winced at the name, _“--invited them over for dinner so it’s all good. Chanyeol your sister was hell bent on buying out all the outlet stores we’ve been to. Just giving you a heads up. We’ll call you as soon as we land so you better be at the airport tomorrow to pick us up.”_

 

A sharp knock on the door nearly made him drop his phone. Yixing’s dimpled face peered inside, his smile apologetic. Covering his phone with one hand, Chanyeol signaled him to take a seat.

 

“Hyung please,” He chuckled, “It’s not my fault that you spoil your wife rotten on these annual ‘honey-cations’, dropping by the city just to get a free dinner from me. Don’t think I don’t know. Anyway, I’ll try my best to be on time. If I don’t make it, Lay-hyung will be there on the dot. I gotta go, clients are waiting. See you later!” He made a mental note to ask Yixing if he was able to book a dinner slot at the Diner, Yura’s favourite bistro. Slumping against the grey sofa, he fiddled against the fabric of his ripped jeans and raised an inquiring brow at his best friend.

 

“It’s your 10 o’clock interview with Ms. Son from Preview Magazine.” Yixing just smiles at him serenely like he didn’t spend the previous night working with Chanyeol until they finished going over some paperwork regarding the proposal for building expansion. A lot of people really wanted a gym and there was a growing need for a bigger and better cafeteria.

 

Being friends for more than a decade, they’ve gone through a lot of stuff together. They dreamed together and achieved together. It’s only natural that they share some habits. Both were passionate about music and both loved to compose. Physically, both were tall with Chanyeol only standing a few centimeters taller. But it mostly ends there. While Chanyeol was loud and extroverted, Yixing was a bit timid and soft-spoken. Chanyeol loved changing his hair color every month while Yixing preferred his hair brown and just styled naturally. Between the outfits they regularly sported at work: his ripped jeans and worn hoodie and Yixing’s white dress shirt and tailored slacks --- it’s no wonder people mistake Yixing as the CEO and not Chanyeol.

 

He snaps his fingers at Chanyeol’s distracted gaze. “Hey, I’m the spaced out one remember?” He scrunched his nose at him jokingly and stood, pulling Chanyeol with him. “Yeri wasn’t kidding when she said that she was chatty. Sorry if I interrupted your phone call with Yunho-hyung. What time will they be arriving from LA again?”

 

Both of them now stood in front of the mirror, Yixing trying in vain to tame Chanyeol’s unruly auburn hair. It looked limp and dry and all over the place.

 

“They land at 18:45. I’m starting to regret buying that shady organic shampoo. “ Chanyeol scowled, remembering the reason why he even bought it during their lay-over in Taiwan. The lady just looked really sad and Chanyeol being Chanyeol went against his best friend’s advise (the best friend who actually spoke Chinese and understood that it was a shampoo for untreated hair) and took the product while shoving the money onto the woman’s hands.  

 

Yixing patted his hair down again before standing back. “I’ll call Ms. Son in. She looked like she was about to burst with questions when I left her.”

 

* * *

  

“Ah waeee~”

 

“Kim, I swear this is the last time—“

 

“Please hyung! It’s just going to take 10 minutes and I’ll get back to work, I promise!”

 

It’s been at least a minute, Minseok estimated as he continued to watch the scene at the counter. The baristas were bickering over a cellphone. Maybe he should have gone to his regular café but he didn’t really want to see his current source of misery today (read ex-girlfriend) so he walked a couple blocks away from the university and found this hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. It looked a little shady from the outside with its dark green paint chipping away at some parts of the brick wall, revealing red underneath. As soon as he stepped inside however, he saw just how cozy it was. The walls were covered with wood panels painted in contrasting earth tones. Books were stacked strategically in such a way that the place looked like a slightly messy library. He found himself a silent corner among one of the study nooks to place his stuff down and went towards the counter to place his order. He hoped they made drip coffee well.

 

Another minute has passed and the bickering still hasn’t stopped. Seriously, he just wanted his coffee.

 

“Excuse me but how long have they been at it?” A deep, sleepy voice asked from behind him.

"Uh...about two minutes?" Minseok replied. 

 

The man walked passed him and pounded a fist against the counter, startling everyone in the café.

“Good morning,” The man said without inflection. “This guy’s been standing here for 2 minutes while you just continued to bicker like 6 year-olds. All some of us want, no, _need,_ is to get our daily dose of coffee. So if you kindergartners would be so kind as to return to work before Amber fires you...” One of them sighed and faced the counter. Name tag: Baekhyun.

 

“Thanks hyung!” The barista who looked like a cat, winked at no one in particular before grabbing the phone from the one name-tagged as “Baekhyun” and ran out to the pantry excitedly.

 

Deep-voiced dude cocked an inquiring brow at the barista. “Let me guess, the Park guy?” Baekhyun nodded in response. “Add an espresso shot to my ---“

 

“Your Americano’s over there already. And yes, I’ve added an extra espresso shot. At least you don’t look half as much as the shit you looked like when you came in last night. Wait, was it last night or a few hours ago?” The man just looked at him pointedly as if telling him to shut it.

 

Minseok looked at the man’s back as he leaned forward against the counter. He was almost the same height as Minseok, his cropped black hair looking fluffy probably from an earlier shower. He had broad shoulders that pulled slightly against the fabric of his white crewneck shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans. His sock-clad feet in those Nike slip-ons threw the whole ensemble off. Sehun, the self-proclaimed fashionista among Minseok's brothers would surely have his upper lip curled by now if he was here. He turned his attention back to the counter just the man walked out of the café.

 

“Hi! Sorry about earlier. Anyway, have you decided on what you’ll be having?” Baekhyun the barista, smiled apologetically, waiting for him as he looked over the menu board once again. Just then, the cat-like barista stepped out of the pantry, sporting a smile that had Minseok’s breath catch.

 

He was completely looking behind Baekhyun. Cat guy met his gaze again and gave him a small smile.  _Cute._

 

The cat-like barista bent over, taking out a carton of milk from the freezer.

“Caramel Macchiato. The biggest cup –“

 “Do you want it iced or no—“

 

_Hot. Cute and hot._

 

“H-hot, please. So hot.”

 

Baekhyun smirked before shouting, “One _so hot_ caramel Macchiato please!” Minseok felt his face heat up. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

* * *

**_New Message_ **

**_From: Nini_ **

16:08

Yo wen will dem parents be back

\----

**_New Message_ **

**_From: Joonmyun_ **

16:09

Hyung, can you please buy me some ramyun before you come home? We’ve run out. Also some ice cream is appreciated <3 \\(^>^)/

 

**_New Message_ **

**_To: Joonmyun_ **

16:10

Got it. The terrible twins are already at Mrs. Wu’s. Go make sure they don’t terrorize her flowers please. I’ll be there soon.

\---- 

**_New Message_ **

**_From: Nini_ **

16:10

Yo wer starving here and we cant start until u com home at mrs wus wru hyung

 

 

**_New Message_ **

**_To: Sehunnie_ **

16:12

Stop using Nini’s phone. Also, is that what they teach you in English class? Behave yourself while we’re at Mrs. Wu’s house please Sehunnie. I’ll be there soon.

 

* * *

 

This definitely was not what he expected when he got that phone call hours ago. Despite the serious voice of the police officer over the phone, he thought it was a prank or a mistake. It's a mistake because Yunho-hyung was the most careful driver he knew. It must be a mistake, it must be a mistake. _This can't be real. This can't be happening they were going to have dinner tomorrow! They said they won't be coming until tomorrow---_

  

“Do you want me to do it?” Yixing face was a mask of carefully stitched nonchalance. Only the tightness in his eyes and the clenching and unclenching of his hands indicated distress.

 

“N-no. I’ll do it. I have to.” _Otherwise, I won’t be able to believe it._ “Hold my hand though?”

_Do I even want to believe it?_

Chanyeol was struggling to breathe as they stepped into the room. The examiner was waiting by the edge of one of the gurneys, face somber.

 

“Park Chanyeol?” He could only nod as the man slowly peeled the white sheet off the heads of the bodies.

 

“They were found trapped under the car. This prevented them from being dragged down the river by the current. All the recovered belongings are in the clear bags on the stainless table. The evidence shows that they died on impact. I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll give you some privacy now.”

 

He could only take one look at Yura and Yunho’s face before he broke down into heaving sobs.

 

_Why? Why? WHY?_

 

* * *

 

**Preview Magazine X EILLOEY: 5 Questions**

 

  1. EILLOEY’s humbler beginnings?



       _As you know, before LOEY Music, it was just a group of friends who hung out together. Taeyeon, Lay, Kris and I, we started out as Youtubers doing a bunch of covers and remixes of songs we though were good, songs that were meaningful to us. The rest is history I suppose. Passion, hard-work, and good fortune got us where we are now._

  1. How do you handle being a CEO, a producer, and an artist at the same time?



       _I handle it quite poorly to be honest. If I didn’t have Lay by my side I would have already passed out and sunk the company (laughs)_

  1. Are you currently in a relationship with anyone?



       _(laughs aloud) I’m engaged! Engaged and soon to be married to my job. I guess I’m just too busy right now really. For now, I really want to focus on making quality music. I’ll be releasing a couple of songs soon! Please anticipate them! (eyebrow wiggle)_

  1. Belated happy 25th birthday! How did you celebrate your day?



       _Thank you! We had a couple of drinks at the office and the cafeteria put on some fancy stuff on the menu. Everything was free for that day so everyone enjoyed my birthday! (laughs while clapping) I wish I could have spent it with my family though. I really miss my nephews._

  1. If you could sent a message to your younger self, what would you tell 19 year-old EILLOEY?



       _Keep smiling. No matter how hard and painful it gets, please be the fool who continues to smile no matter what._

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long they stood in the rain.

 

Jongin and Sehun ran into his arms, crying as soon as they saw him get out of the car. Joonmyun and Minseok held on to each other, eyes red, as Chanyeol and Yixing gathered all four of them into a hug.

 

He didn’t know how much they’ve cried. The rain pelted down hard and washed away every tear.

 

In the end, the rain washed away _everything except for the pain_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are encouraged. :)


End file.
